the Scarecrow's Daughter
by MsQuill101
Summary: Konoha is now peaceful and happy, but Kakashi's Icha Icha-filled life is disturbed when someone turns up on his doorstep. OC centric
1. Prologue

Cries of roadside sellers advertising their wares – an assortment of trinkets and jewelry laid out on their tables. Wooden kunai, sculptures of the revered ruler of this village, sparkling jewelry – all to be presented to the missus and teeny toddlers upon reaching home, perhaps.

Tempting smells wafting out from behind monogrammed dividers – spicy, salty, warm. Inviting. Voices loudly exclaiming, "Itadakimasu!" only add to the atmosphere.

Nearby, squeals of delight come from a group of children crowding around an old man on a rickety, rusty bicycle. On it is the source of their excitement – the old man spins the wheel calmly and more squeals of delight can be heard as crushed ice falls into a bowl below and after pouring syrup on it, the old man presents it to the first lucky child.

One can hardly hear oneself, amid the bustle of the marketplace. People selling, buying, bargaining, arguing.

Two uniformed ninjas land on the roof of a nearby building before taking off again at unbelievable speed, but the shoppers pay them no mind.

Down the road, a junior ninja attempts to hit a wooden post with a shuriken but fails repeatedly, much to his friends' amusement. On his seventh attempt, the shuriken is stopped by a bandaged hand halfway to the post. Staring up in awe, the boy's eyes meet a pair of stern, frowning white ones. The boy loses his nerve and flees from the imposing man's gaze, his friends following suit.

Oh, this is definitely Konoha. After a few years of peace, it's now a bustling, generally feel-good village.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle, is a young girl, of perhaps fifteen years of age. She attracts no attention at all. Her hair is black, side-parted and mid-length, tied up in a messy ponytail that spikes up because of its awkward length. She is petite, and her slim figure is accentuated by the plain olive robe she wears, the sash an earthy beige-brown colour.

As she attempts to squeeze herself between a particularly large man and a busty lady in heels, the hem of her robe is caught on the lady's heel and she trips. The robe hikes up, revealing white socks, straw sandals, and tight black shorts with a kunai holster attached to her right thigh. Fortunately, no one notices and she scrambles up again.

Suddenly she feels a large hand catch her arm and yank her back. She finds herself face-to-face with toothy young man grinning at her.

"Hey sexy."

He's obviously a ninja, judging by the clothes and headband. Plus, he has a blood-red triangular mark on each of his cheeks, probably a clan marking. She is silent for a moment – one can only guess what she is musing.

"You're pretty cute, but I don't have time now so let go of me."

This is the first time she has spoken out loud so far. Her voice is low, but not too low – a pleasant alto. She speaks clearly, and commandingly, yet her accent seems unfamiliar – perhaps she isn't local.

"Aww, don't be like that-"

"Fuck off," the girl snaps at the man in annoyance. She breaks free of his grip with surprising strength, leaving the man perplexed and irritated. Before he can chase her, she's gone though. He can only grind his sharp canines in frustration.

Meanwhile, the girl winds her way through Konoha, and eventually reaches her destination. She is standing outside a perfectly average apartment. Before she entered the apartment building, she saw perfectly average windows and balconies from the outside, with curtains, flowers, cactuses, broken flowerpots, the usual. Now standing here, she sees a perfectly average doorbell. On the perfectly average door, there is a perfectly average sign reading '_No. 307'_.

She takes a deep breath. Suddenly something in the air seems to have changed, like pressure being released. The girl's hair is not black anymore, but pure white, except for a small tuft in her fringe that is light blue instead. The rest is all silvery white.

She outstretches her hand and gingerly presses the doorbell.

_Ding-dong._

A perfectly average bell. Everything about this apartment is average – except its inhabitant. There is a click and the door opens just a little. A head with spiky white hair pokes out.

"Yeah?" he drawls.

"Hatake Kakashi-san?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Duh.**

Please please pretty please review!!! Or at the very least, go on to the next chapter. Thanks a bunch!

MsQuill


	2. Chapter 1: Intro

"Ah, kusou!" The boy's voice cracked halfway through his sentence. He doubled over, after being dealt a swift and hard kick to the stomach. His opponent simply eyed him calmly and stepped back, waiting for him to make his move.

The boy glared angrily at the girl facing him.

"Oiroke: Otoko no Ko Doshi no Jutsu!"

*poof*

"Eeep!!"

"Muahahahaha. Victory is mine," the boy proclaimed gleefully. The poor girl, whose face was beet red, could do nothing but stutter as his clone appeared behind her and held a kunai to her throat.

The boy wore brown pants and an olive shirt under his chuunin vest, with a long, trailing blue scarf around his neck. His brown hair was pulled back in a short, spiky ponytail, but his fringe spiked out in all directions. His eyes were dark, perhaps black or brown. Tied around his arm like an armband was his hitai-ate. Identity: Sarutobi Konohamaru.

The girl wore a plain beige jacket and brown half pants. Her dark hair was neatly bobbed, but her fringe was pinned back. Around her neck she wore her hitai-ate. Her skin was as pale as her eyes. Identity: Hyuuga Hanabi.

There was a rustle as their teacher emerged from the bushes. He was tall, and looked around 20 or so. His appearance was similar to the girl's, but he retained the traditional Hyuuga look, wearing robes and keeping long, straight hair.

Hanabi cringed under his frowning gaze and braced herself for a scathing review of her performance. Throughout his entire tirade, she mutely nodded, occasionally punctuating her silence with, "Hai, Neji-nii" and "It won't happen again".

Meanwhile, another silent spectator watched unseen from a branch. Tsuuru Kitana - now Hatake Kitana – was fairly satisfied with her new team. She particularly liked the boy, who obviously had a sense of humour judging by the jutsu he used earlier – transforming into two naked, extremely hot guys in a suggestive position. She recognized the two men, too – they were the infamous Uchiha Sasuke and the Hokage-in-training (whom she had just met earlier), Uzumaki Naruto.

She now wore a long-sleeved kimono-style olive top with a brown sash under the (nearly non-existent) bust and a fishnet covering the long 'V', together with black shorts, senbon holster, shinobi sandals, and fishnets from mid-thigh to mid-calf. Her hair was tied up as before, the only addition being her new Konoha hitai-ate around her forehead.

"…is that clear? You must build up immunity to these techniques, they are only D-ranked jutsu after all."

With that the team leader Neji wrapped up his lecture.

"Today, we're getting our replacement for Kousuke. I'm hoping you two have noticed already?"

With a leap Kitana jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground in front of them. Konohamaru seemed startled, but Hanabi wasn't, evidently because of her Byakugan. Konohamaru sighed, muttering, "Hanabi's still the tallest here."

"This is Hatake Kitana. She's 15, Jounin level and will be part of Team Neji from now on. You two need to improve to take the Jounin exams, so she should be helpful to you." Addressing Kitana now, he continued, "Kitana, this is Konohamaru, 16, and Hanabi, 14. They're both Chuunin."

"Nice to meet you," Konohamaru and Hanabi spoke politely, eying the other girl.

"The pleasure's all mine," Kitana replied cordially, trying to ignore them staring at her hair. Sure it was weird to have white hair with a little tuft of bright blue in her fringe, but it wasn't her fault her parents had such varying hair colours.

"Kitana, to test your abilities, you will spar with Konohamaru and Hanabi. I will help if necessary. We must know each other well to work together as a team on missions."

All three nodded.

"You may start."

There was a long silence as all three teenagers stared at each other. None made a move. They could all clearly hear the birds chirping and singing.

Finally Konohamaru could stand it no longer.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted, forming the necessary hand seals. He opened his mouth and blew a huge stream of flames towards Kitana's Mizu Bunshin. The real Kitana, hidden in the bushes, narrowly dodged a hand plunged into the bushes intended for her neck. She grabbed Hanabi's wrist and yanked her forwards into the thorny bush.

She jumped away from the bush, and landed on a tree branch before quickly throwing three senbon to counter Konohamaru's three shuriken headed in her direction. She dodged Hanabi's Gentle Fist to the stomach, blocked the other hand and kneed her but the Hyuuga's free hand slammed against her chest hard. 'Kitana' turned into a puddle of water.

Across the training ground, Kitana came face to face with Konohamaru who began forming seals but before he could finish, Kitana pulled out a scroll with lightning speed and attacked him with two long katanas. He blocked one with a shuriken but the other sliced into his thigh. He fell onto one knee when she pulled out the katana. To his surprise, she leapt away from him.

"Ikadzuchi no Kiba!" she cried as she formed seals, then sent a bolt of electrified chakra to the sky. Bolts of lightning began raining down on Konohamaru but before she could see what happened to him she was attacked by Hanabi – or so she assumed, until she realized that the taijutsu of her opponent was far more advanced and much faster than Hanabi's, to the point that he was moving too fast for her to see him.

"Neji-taicho!"

He didn't respond. Kitana decided to discard the katanas and fought back using taijutsu, sending out electrified chakra from her hands and feet. Neji became steadily more impressed that her taijutsu could match up to his, however they both knew she couldn't keep it up for long. Suddenly she feinted and swept her leg underneath him, forcing him to jump to avoid tripping.

Because of his Byakugan, he could see her leaping away but she was met by Hanabi. Kitana dodged and tapped Hanabi's forehead, which placed a simple Water-based genjutsu on her. She leapt away and formed more seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Neji and Hanabi were swept away by the force of water enveloping them. Kitana leaned against a tree trunk, resting for a moment to regain her strength after using the A-rank jutsu. However she failed to notice Konohamaru stealthily creeping towards her, a giant shuriken in one hand. His thigh was bandaged, presumably by Hanabi. Kitana heard the giant shuriken slicing its way through the air towards her. She rolled sideways to dodge it but sensed yet another.

Shadow Shuriken?

She was already worn out but summoned up one of the two katanas again in the split second it took for the shuriken to reach her. It was her favourite – Tsuki. There was a loud clang as the shuriken hit the katana.

Gathering up her energy, she grasped Tsuki tightly in her right hand. Her left hand was held in a pose to balance it out. Taking a deep breath, she charged at Konohamaru.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" A technique that she had seen being used by a Leaf shinobi once, and that fascinated her greatly. It took her a long time to master it, but it was worth it.

Just as she was about to plunge her katana into Konohamaru's back, she was blasted away by a force of chakra. She slammed against a tree trunk and looked up blearily to see a blue whirlwind around Konohamaru.

The whirlwind died down, revealing Konohamaru and Neji, who was carrying a soaked Hanabi. Neji however was barely wet.

"Neji-taicho! How-"

"You've proven your ability well enough," he replied calmly. "However you will have to adapt your techniques. Your weakness is the lack of water resources to use as a base for your techniques, which was never a problem when you were in Mist. Even so, you managed to pull off Daibakufu no Jutsu. I'm impressed."

Kitana glowed with pleasure as he praised her. Hanabi glared resentfully at her while Konohamaru flashed her a grudging grin.

"Kitana, right? Are you related to Kakashi-sensei?" asked Konohamaru curiously.

Kitana contemplated this for a few moments, then replied, "I'm his daughter. I was brought up in Mist. My mother told me to come here if she died, so here I am."

An awkward silence followed, broken by Konohamaru who said, "So… wanna go grab some ramen?" Hanabi and Neji both sweatdropped.

Kitana laughed and declined. "Nah, maybe another day. I want to look for Kakashi-san. Training tomorrow at eight?"

Neji nodded and said politely, "Have fun."

"Thanks, I will. Ja!" She raised one hand and poofed away.

Hanabi scratched her head. "Somehow I get the feeling she's more like Hatake-san than we think." Both Konohamaru and Neji silently agreed.

**Disclaimer: **Is this even necessary? If I could own something, I'd own Kakashi and keep him in a box all for myself. Hee.

Oiroke Jutsu: Double Knockout Boy Jutsu

Katon Jutsu: Sasuke's usual

Mizu Bunshin: Water Clones

Ikadzuchi: Lightning Bolt Fang

Daibakufu: Great Waterfall Jutsu (Zabuza's Jutsu)

I just realized the whole team wears earthy colours. Maybe I should have Hanabi wear lavender or something instead, I modelled her clothes on Hinata and Neji.


End file.
